


Happy Tuesday

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, downycottonxiu, wildassridexiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: Its not your ordinary Tuesday night. Special occasions can be any day~





	Happy Tuesday

The oven was preheating, 250 degrees Fahrenheit. That’s what the recipe said at least on your phone. You had at least a hour and a half until Minseok said he’d be home. If you planned it right, dinner should be done just before he’d walk through the doors.

You grabbed the vegetables from the fridge to clean them. You hum to yourself as you rinse each group. You reached a knife and cutting board before you began chopping up the carrots first. You threw some of the vegetables in pots for cooking later while you served the rest in bowls as salads and back into the fridge to stay cool.

Preparations just seemed to go by quickly just as the time. You had the steaks out and ready to go in the oven when you hear the apartment door open. You turned around and saw Minseok entering the kitchen. You were so confused, he wasn’t supposed to be home for a hour.

“Honey?”

Minseok smiled as he took his place in front of you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead. He noticed the food seconds later and asked.

“What are you making babe?”

You eyed the man in front of you up. Wasn’t he still supposed to be at work? What gives? All of the food is pretty much raw yet.

“Steak dinner. Though I am so happy to see you home, didn’t you say you weren’t going to be home until later? The food isn’t ready yet...”

He didn’t seem shaken by your question. He just moved his right hand towards your face cupping it. His thumb slowly caressing your cheek as he held eye contact with you.

“The other members had schedules they had to get to so practice was cut short.... Steaks? What’s the special occasion?”

He got you there. He knew you weren’t into eating beef. You’d prefer chicken to anything else. You’d eat any and all seafood before beef. You only had steak on special occasions such as your anniversary together a few months ago.

Today you felt it was important to celebrate just a normal day. You wanted to spoil him. He’s been working so hard. So why not steak dinner? Just you weren’t planning his shocking surprise of coming home early.

“I wanted to spoil you Seokie... that’s all.”

He let out a deep chuckle. Minseok moves his hand back to your side before pulling you close into a hug. His chin rested on your right shoulder. A smile played on your lips as his warmth surrounds you.

“I love you so much babe.”

Minseok buries his face into your neck after he spoke. You began giggling as you felt his breath tickle your skin. You tried pushing him away before he could torture you more.

“Ew!! Minseok what is this? Feelings?! Ewww gross stop!!”

Minseok lifted his head and broke out laughing. Him understanding your joke, began trying to kiss you obnoxiously as you push him away.

“Babe come here and give me some sugar”

You tried to get free but in the end you lost and he planted a sloppy kiss on you cheek before stepping away from you. You shook your head at him before speaking.

“Minseok can you grab the oven door for me? Then we can get these cooking... I bet you are starving!”

He nodded then complied by grabbing the door for you. It was just easier that he help even though you could manage. Once the steaks were in you set the timer for 20 minutes as the recipe said. Now it’s the waiting game. Too early to start the carrots cooking, they’d be done too early. You sighed then looked at Minseok.

“And now we wait... “

You trailed off as you looked past him to look at nothing. This was the time you planned to shower and get ready but now what. Now that he’s home would you leave to shower?

Your thoughts were halted when Minseok picked you up. Your legs were wrapped around him until he set you safely on the clean counter top. His hands rest on either side of your thighs now with his eyes locked into yours. A smirk tugged on his lips. Minseok moved in close to you, his lips catching yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. You missed his soft plump lips against yours. You let out a moan as you felt him biting your bottom lip. Minseok pulled away briefly taking your bottom lip with him before it slipped from his teeth.

“I am starving... and I see my appetizer in front of me”  
Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest after hearing his words. Minseok took this opportunity to move his hands to the button of your jean shorts from the counter. He had the shorts unbuttoned and unzipped faster than you could have. He used a loop on your shorts on either side of your hips to tug the clothing off. You helped him by lifting yourself off the counter, with your hands, just enough for them to slip off and hang around your ankles.

To his surprise you didn’t have any underwear on which is why you felt the coolness of the marble counter top against your skin. You were known not to wear any if you didn’t feel like it, but in your defense you were going to put some on after that shower that never happened. Minseok enjoyed your habit, on days like this it only helped him out.

He gripped your hips in order to pull you forward, closer to the edge which you helped him again. This earned you a kiss which Minseok happily gave you as his hands caressed your thighs. He broke away from you lips moments later to look at you as he spread your thighs apart. You heard a satisfying groan as he checked you out.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Minseok squatted in front of you, you felt his hot breath on your tender skin. You bit your lip as his face moved towards your left thigh kissing it. The action sending chills down your back. He kissed the same spot before his left hand moved closer to you, his thumb resting on your clit.

“Too bad I’m going to mess you up my love”

Moans escape you lips as his thumb rubbed your clit. Minseok slowly teased your sensitive bean knowing it creates shock waves through you. He began humming as he slipped his pointer finger inside your warmth.

“Minseok~~”

He stood up to be face to face with you, still pumping his finger in and out of you. He placed the matching finger on the other hand against your lips. Minseok was hushing you... since when?!

“Shhh~ you have to be quiet otherwise we won’t hear the buzzer”

You broke eye contact to look at the oven. Fifteen minutes were flashing back in a bright neon green. You were about to speak, but Minseok slid his finger into your mouth. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he moved both fingers together in and out of you.

“Show me what you can do baby girl~”

You moan as the taste of his salty skin overcame you. He kept his slow pace, his finger stroking your tongue and your heat. How torturous was he today. As soon as the thought came to you, he added another finger in both spaces. The sensation of it ripped through your body. Your hips bucked towards Minseok without thought, driving him deeper into you.

His edging you along was successfully driving you insane with need. If your sounds weren’t making it obvious, it was written all over your body. You needed him. You needed your orgasm. Minseok drove deep into your heat and mouth once more before removing them complete from you.

Your unapproving whines rang through Minseok’s ears. How could he do that?! You were so close too! The cling and clank of his belt being undone went unnoticed by you. You were too busy shaking Minseok senseless in your mind. His pants were to the floor along with his underwear before he spoke taking you back to reality where you weren’t murdering him.

“Babe, you can’t have desert before the main course”

Minseok massaged his shaft with his left hand, fingers still slick with your juices on them. He let out a satisfied sigh as he guided his tip to your entrance, sliding it up and down along your slit.

“Please... Min-“

Before you fully spoke his name his tip entered you. He moved steady, burying himself deep within you. His hungry eyes captured yours again as he moved in to also capture your lips.

Minseok’s hands were planted on your hips as he began to move. His thrusts were strong and steady sending pleasure through your body once more. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Though in your mind you could never be close enough to this man. Minseok grunts as he lifts you from the counter, your shorts finally leaving your ankles freeing your legs to wrap around him.

You broke away from his lips, panting for air. He looked determined as his thrusts up into you increased in speed. Both of your moans bounced around the kitchen’s walls.

Minseok was firm, in complete control of his body while you were turning to mush. Your arms and legs weak around him as he kept driving his pleasure into you without faltering.

Your nails dig into his shoulders while your stomach and muscles were clenching. His thrusts were growing rough which only cause you to whine in his ear. You knew you wouldn’t last long, you were mere seconds away from orgasming from indulging in him.

You groaned out his name as you released. You cling onto Minseok as waves of pure bliss wash over you. Your head rested on his shoulder, smiling wildly. You closed your eyes, speaking his name softly over and over again.

Minseok held you there for a few moments before setting you back onto the marble countertop. He grunted as he pulled out of you, his thickness slick with liquid from you. He aimed it at your thigh as he strokes himself. Minseok’s breath caught right before he sent warm liquid onto your thigh. You couldn’t help but giggle watching him. He was undeniably cute as his high overcame him.

Minseok’s eyes were full of love looking at you. A smile planted on his face before it reaches yours. It was a soft quick kiss. You moved your left hand up and caressed his cheek, still not speaking any words.

*bzzt!*

The oven woke both of you out of your dreamy states. Minseok sighed and pulled up his underwear and pants. He fastened his belt and it was somewhat back to normal.

“Babe, how about you go wash up and I’ll take care of this”

You nodded in agreement. You grabbed you phone, getting to the part of the recipe where you were at ‘Time to sear the edges in a pan on the stove top’ it read. You handed your phone to Minseok.

“That’s what’s left to be done”

He shook his head, and turned to begin finishing the food. You got to your feet slowly, making your way to the bathroom. You picked up your shorts on your way, not wanting Minseok to trip on them.

Once in the bathroom, you took a quick shower. It was easier that way to get fully clean. Once fully clean, you slipped on something simple and made you way back to the kitchen.

By that time Minseok has the steaks and vegetables finished and on plates. He was rustling in the fridge for something, but what? Drinks? You hadn’t put the beer in the fridge that you bought for him yet. Also this was a special occasion though and you had it planned.

“Honey the red wine is right there in the fridge door. Right there on your right, yes!”

Minseok took the chilled unopened bottle and made way to the so called “junk drawer” to find the opener. You on the other hand went to grab a couple of wine glasses and brought them over where he laid out the plates on the counter.

Your cheek turned a little pink thinking of what you just did there. You set down the glasses before you picked up your knife. You cut the meat into smaller pieces while Minseok poured the wine for you both.

You took a piece of steak that was on your fork to his mouth. He took the bite, instantly groaning with delight from the taste. Thank god it turned out! The recipe did state it was the best though you did question if it was. It won over Minseok so it must be good.

You quickly got another piece for him, which he took happily chewing on it as he cut a piece for you to eat. It was delicious. It melted in your mouth and had such a good flavor. You had a sip of wine before you continued feeding each other. In between bites Minseok spoke up.

“I love you dear. **Happy Tuesday** ”


End file.
